Melting Ice
by Zanthos101
Summary: can Hinata melt the cold heart of a new transfer student ?
1. chapter 1

Melting Ice

"Hey Hinata" Sakura said as she walked up

to Hinata in front of her locker.

"Hey Sakura" Hinata replied closing get locker as an holds two textbooks in her arms.

"So how do you think you did on Iruka's test on Monday?."

"good".

"must be nice getting all those good grades miss perfect score" Sakura said with a huff.

"GUYS" Ino yells at then from across the hall as she rushes over to them.

"What" Sakura and Hinata both said simultaneously in curiosity.

"you would not believe who I just saw in the front office!!" Ino said excitedly.

"who?" they both asked

"find out next time on dragon ball GT" Ino said joking.

"oh come on Ino you can't just burst out of nowhere to tell us something and then not" Hinata said.

"YEAH HOW WOULD YOULIKE IT IF THE NEWS INTERRUPTS YOUR SHOW SAYING WE INTERRUPTTHIS SHOW FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE AND TGEN SAYS NOTHING " Sakura blurted out angrily.

"Oh what ever shall I do" Ino said nonchalantly.

"Ino pig".

"billboard brow".

"guys" Hinata said quietly .

"Ino pig".

"billboard brow".

"guys" Hinata said with a little more volume in her voice.

"INO PIG".

"BILLBOARD BROW".

"GUYS" Hinata shouted gaining their attention. Both Ino and Sakura stops to see an embarrassed Hinata and a collected amount of confused students who were once walking the halls gathered around to see what's going on……."This is embarrassing" Sakura said breaking the silence . "you think" Hinata said trying to hide her face.

"well who cares about a little attention you should be used to it Sakura with that humongous forehead of your" laughed Ino.

Gaining a tick mark on her forehead Sakura told Hinata to stay back. "Hinata do you want Ino bacon crunchy or with toast?".

"guys please do fight remember what happened last time, we where stuck cleaning the gum off of the seats for 2 hours" Hinata said to try to calm her angry friends down.

That's sent shivers down both of their spines" I still find gum in my hair to this day " Sakura admits sadly.

"How about see make our way to the cafeteria I didn't eat breakfast" Sakura suggested as each of their stomach growled one after each other as if they was having their own conversation. "Yeah let's go I'm hungry to" Hinata said. " I second that decision" Ino said holding her stomach.

As they made their way to the cafeteria they noticed the line wasn't long so after 3 to 5 minutes they made their way to the front . "hello miss Aiko" Hinata, Sakura and Ino greeted all together.

"well good morning girls" greeted back, miss Aiko was a beautiful and well developed and slender women with short brown hair and light green eyes let's just say all of the male staff even the ones in a relationship though they won't only admired it was attracted to her beauty.

"So what's on today delectable menu miss Aiko?" asked Ino.

She giggled " well to where having miso soup with Natto (fermented Soy Beans) and Yakizakana (grilled fish)" answered Aiko.

"you never cease to amaze me miss Aiko" stated Ino

"yeah same" Sakura said

"Thank you girls hope you like it and you to Hinata" Aiko said as she handed them their trays

"can't wait to try it" Hinata replied

"bye" all three said as they left with their trays to find a seat

10 minutes pass

Phew "Ino sighs that was amazing cant wait for lunch" she said happily with a full stomach

"that was better that I thought" Sakura stated

"Same here" Hinata added.

Bell rings

Come on we can't be late u know how Iruka gets when we come late, "I can still hear his lecture, a student must always be on time blah blah blah" Sakura said with annoyance in her voice.

"Alright" Ino said

"Ok" Hinata agreed

6 minutes later

Phew Sakura sighed "with 2 minutes left that a new record" . "I don't see why you where in a rush to get to class it's not like the class was going to run away" Ino joked.

"class is important Ino you should be more serious about it" stated Hinata

"good morning class" Iruka shouted which cause the students to stand next to their designated seats "good morning Iruka sensei" the class said in unison , with a sense of triumph on his face Iruka called roe remembering his first day in this class.

FLASHBACK

It was a beautiful day today the birds were singing, the sun was out and not a grey cloud in the sky. As Iruka walked through the school he took in his surroundings of what his class might be like and what to expect but never the less he was a very good teacher that can handle any situation……or so he though, even be for he got to the do It he can hear the screaming of loud voices from his classroom from laughing to curse words and many more. But was soon as he walked into class he got the shock of a lifetime, a well behaved class silently sitting at their desk and awaiting their orders like well trained soldiers.

FLASHBACK ENDED

"Now as of today class we will be having a new student so please be nice ". This got the interest of the whole class the boys thinking about what he's like, does he play sports, is he a cool guy etc….., but the girls on the other hand was just wondering if he was cute or not.

"I wonder what he's like" thought Hinata

"just wait for it Hi..na..ta" Ino taunted

Moments later their was a knock on the door and then the door slide open. "Ah, so you must be out need student why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Asked Iruka.

AND SCENE TILL NEXT TIME

THIS WAS MY FIRST CHAPTER HOW WAS IT, ANY AND ALL COMMRNTS ARE WELCOMED AND IF ANYONE WANTS TO FURTHER HELP ME PM ME OR KIK ME

Kik:Zanthos1

OH AND SORRY IF THEIR IS ANY MISSED SPELLED WORDS OR MISSING WORDS IN

CAN YOU GUESS WHO THE NEW STUDENT IS... JUST REMEMBER THE OBVIOUS ISNT ALWAYS RIGHT

TILL NEXT TIME, **_PEACE_**


	2. Chapter 2

As he walks up to the front of the class a cold shiver was Sen through the spines of everyone in the classroom. "my name is Uzumaki Naruto". He said as he looked at the class with his emotionless sea blue eyes.

" Hey Ino is that the guy who you where talking about " Sakura questioned

" yup he is"

"cute isn't he" Ink questioned

"yeah sure, by he seems , I don't know… off don't you think Hinata?" Sakura asked as she turned to Hinata only to see her totally blocking her out as she stares at the new kid…almost like she's hypnotized.

"earth to" Hinata Sakura snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"shhhh" Hinata abruptly interrupted

"So tell us about yourself" Iruka acts as he gestured to the new student

Once again he turned his Focus to the front of the class" well" he starred in a monotone voice "my likes are ramen, reading, and working on my car". "my dislikes are liars, those who are dishonest, and most of all loudmouth idiots who touch my car". Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice as he looks over to Cuba allowed mouth dog living idiot remembering what happened this morning

 _ **Flashback**_

Naruto pulled up to the student section parking lot of the school in his dark orange 1968 Dodge Charger classic he named gama-chan it was the only thing he had as a reminder of his parents his dad had it in a storage safe and sound until his 16th birthday but he never got the chance to give it to him.

As Naruto Exodus his card he robbed a smudge off the hood of his car

"Whoa this car is sick" shouting the loud Kiba

"I love to test drive this baby" Kiba said as he runs His Hands Across the side of the car.

Getting a bit irritated Naruto walked over to Kiba as he continues to touch his car seeing how this is the only memories Naruto has of his parents he didn't like when people mess with stuff "can you refrain from touching our car with your greasy hands" Naruto said with a threatening voice as he looks Kiba in the eyes.

Kiba just gives him a smile and walks away bumping Naruto shoulder.

"You want to fight" Kiba said as he got up out of his chair.

" you want to be in the hospital" Naruto casually says as the class gets awfully quiet.

Now at this time most of the class was waiting to see who would win most already subconsciously made a decision on who would win while Sakura and Ino hope nothing bad happens he knocked on the other hand holds nothing bad happens to the new student she doesn't understand it but she feels as if he gets hurt Shield to not physically but emotionally.

" _ **THEIR WILL BE NO SORT OF GIGGTINH IN MY CLASS NOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND"**_ Iruka yelled at the class but it was mostly towards the new student Naruto and Kiba.

"Now I don't know what's going on between you two and I don't really care, but when you step into _**MY classroom**_ there will be no sort of disruption here do I make myself clear" asked Iruka

"Crystal" said Kiba

"yes" answered Naruto

"Good how due to the recent events I cannot allow you to be seated next to or near Kiba so you will be seated behind miss Hinata" Iruka said as he gestured over to the seat beg9in Hinata

"Hai" was all Naruto said

As Naruto walks past Hinata starts to blush because person who is making her feelings do back flips is sitting right behind her.

"Now class today where going to start learning quadratic function" Iruka announced.

 _ **90 minutes**_

The bell rings as is signals the end of their current class and the beginning of their next class

"you better go talk to him before he leaves " encourage Ino

"go on Hinata" pushed Sakura

Hinata walks up slowly to Naruto as he puts his notes in his backpack. " um…Naruto-kun…

"Kun?" Naruto thought

" I just wanted to let you know l…if you needed any help I c…can help you" Hinata says as she try's to force herself from stuttering.

"Thank you" Naruto said as he walks away before stopping

"Hey Hinata" Naruto said as his back is turned to her

"yes Naruto" she said quickly

"Do you know where the guy is" he asked

" yeah sit just make a left go all the way down and once you make it out side the giant building to your left is the gym building" Hinata instructed

"thanks your really helpful" he says as he walks away towards the gym

" way to go" Ink and Sakura shouted

" he'll be yours for sure " said Ino

 _ **Scene change**_

It was the end of school and Hinata was having a very bad afternoon her morning was wonderful but now that she missed the bus she has to walk home which was 13miles away" sighing Hinata starts to walk home.

Naruto decide to talk the long way home so he can take in the scene of his new surrounding but during his drive he notice Hinata walking him and she seemed really winded like she's been running a marathon.

Seeing how she helped him he decided to do the same thing.

Naruto slowly pulled up to the side walk where Hinata was walking and he yelled her name.

Hearing her name being yelled Hinata turned around to get the shock of her lifetime. It was Naruto is him car she presumed calling out to her just that alone was enough to make her faint but she was to tired to.

Naruto stopped his car and got out, " Do you new a ride you seem a little tired" Naruto asked

" yeah sure I miss the bus and I live 10 mot miles away" Hinata explained

"then get in" he said as he opens the door to his car

Hinata slowly gets in the car trying to calm herself down

"so do you know the way to your house?" Naruto asked as his stomach growled.

"did you not eat lunch" Hinata asked worried

"no because I don't have my lunch code yet but I will tomorrow besides I was going to look for a nice ramen restaurant if theirs one down here" He said

" I know one it's really good and it's close to here" Hinata said

"really!" Naruto shouted

"Yeah" Hinata giggled

" so where is it?" he asked Hinata

" just make two rights and a left"

 _ **12 minutes later**_

They reached this really modern ramen looking restaurant

"SO THIS IS IT" Naruto asked yeah Hinata said as she went inside

The restaurant wasn't really much to look at it was a normal place by what was normal was the scent that was in the air.

"Do you smell that" Naruto asked Hinata relaxing. It's the smell of heaven Naruto said drooling.

After order the miso pork ramen Naruto could stop eating and this out a smile on Hinata's face because in a way it kind of felt like a date and she liked that idea.

Seeing how much Naruto loved his ramen Teuchi owner of ichiraku decided to put it on the house, after his 5th bowl Naruto decided to leave and drive Hinata home.

It was currently 5:00 when Naruto got Hinata home and surprisingly it was about 5 or 8 minutes away and so Naruto decided that he would pick up and drive Hinata home as a thank u for showing him his new favorite spot at which Hinata quickly agreed.

 _ **Scene change**_

"I'M HOME" Naruto shouted as he walked over to a picture "Mom, Dad guess what" Naruto said

"I found this new ramen shop called Ichraku's ramen have you heard of its really good but do worry I'm eating healthy to so it's not just ramen OH and dad thanks for the car it's a great chick magnet" Naruto laughed " yeah yeah I know mom don't worry about other girls just worry about finding the one right" Naruto asked.

"I can't wait for tomorrow we'll night mom dad" Naruto gently kissed the picture "love you guys" he said as he walked up stairs and to his room.

 _ **And end**_

 _ **This is my longest chapter so far**_

 _ **And a big shout out to Hyguua Hitomichan**_

 _ **He/she was really the only reason why I made this chapter so thank u Hitomi-chan**_


End file.
